Can a Dragon and a pony love each other?
by firekitty8
Summary: A fanfiction for all you Spike and Rarity fans   It can also be seen on my devainart


**Can a Dragon and a pony love each other?**

Chapter 1

It was the same as any other day in ponyvile the sun was shining and everybody was going on with their daily business, but it wasn't a normal day for someone. It all started at Twilight residence she was in her house studding something she did a lot especially more recently.

Spike!' she called, but no answer just a groan came from the library ' for goodness sake Spike I need that book on the history of magic'

The frustrated unicorn went into the library just, then Spike came out with the book 'here it is' grumbled Spike Twilight knew that he was angry with her.

It was at Rarity's she had stopped him from kissing her, at the time she thought she was doing the right thing.

But Spike thought differently how dare she come between him and his crush. After, Twilight took the book from him she stood there looking worried 'well aren't you going to study?' Started Spike 'or are you going to lecture me about Rarity!' Twilight stopped there she had seen Spike cross before but never like this. 'Spike the reason I stopped you ' she stumbled on her words 'is to stop you from embarrassing Rarity' this just angered Spike even more 'excuse me Twilight, but do you know how she feels about me?' 'Well' Twilight started, but Spike cut her short 'you had no right you think you know everything well you don't!' his face was turning bright red with rage and he stormed off to do his chores.

The shocked unicorn just stood there and then went to study a new feeling came into Twilight head it was a sad kind of emotion why was she feeling this way? 'It just ridiculous a dragon and a pony together' she mumbled to herself, but deep down she knew she had done the wrong thing. Spike hadn't spoken to Twilight since this morning and he wasn't going to let her off the hook this time. She had done this before, but this was the final straw he opened the window and left.

Soon after he had left Twilight came in 'Spike I'm sorry' she looked around the room 'Spike?' she was in a stare of panic now turning the room upside down 'I know your cross, but where are you?' perhaps she was wrong to stop him from showing his feelings to Rarity and that was why he had left a small tear trickled down her face it was all her fault. 'Oh come on Twilight stop feeling sorry for yourself' screamed Twilight conscience she knew she had to find him and apologize, but were would he be suddenly an idea hit her Rarity's he must be there, she quickly left leaving the library a mess.

Meanwhile Spike was making his way back to the library he had thought on going to Rarity, but he knew Twilight would come looking for him there 'no' he thought 'let her search she has upset me' as he saw her looking for him. It was cruel he knew that, but he thought Twilight deserved it and so he left her searching. Luckily for Twilight Rarity was still in the shop working a brand new design for the gala she had nearly finished to as she levitated the last gem she heard a knock at the door 'just a minute' she called. As she attached the last gemstone to the dress 'ah magnifique coming' as she went to open the door there stood a very upset unicorn

'Twilight darling whatever is the matter?' asked Rarity wiping her friend tears away. 'Rarity you haven't seen Spike have you?' Twilight asked hoping to see Spike and tell him she was sorry 'no I'm afraid I haven't ' said Rarity 'why what's happened? 'She looked at Twilight who looked though she was on the brink of tears in a very shaky voice she answered 'I'm so sorry please forgive me' and ran out. 'Darling wait!' as Rarity called out to her friend, but she had already gone what Twilight had said puzzled her sorry for what Twilight had never done anything bad to her. Rarity closed up her shop and thought her mind instantly thought of Spike and him being missing Rarity couldn't bear her friend being upset she had to find out what this was all about and she went out to look for him.

Twilight was looking everywhere even in the dustbins. But no luck she was then spotted by Pinkie Pie who came hopping towards her 'hey Twilight what cha doing' she asked cheerily Twilight looked up 'I'm looking for spike' 'oooo hide and seek I love that game can I play' said the ecstatic pony 'Pinkie this is not a game I've lost him' Started Twilight 'well duh of course you've lost him that's how the game works silly' laughed Pinkie Pie. Twilight was getting frustrated, but then she had an idea she changed her tone of voice so she sounded happier 'well of course you can play you hide and I'll seek' yay' Pinkie pie was over the moon and she ran off just as Twilight was leaving she came back 'uh Twilight your supposed to count to 100' Twilight sighed, but went on with Pinkie's request 'all right 1 2 3 4 5' Pinkie Pie ran off to hide when she was sure Pinkie had gone she went on with her search.

After, many hours of searching Twilight was getting tired she had even searched the Everfree forest. She stopped at a bench and started to cry 'why did I do this why couldn't have kept my big mouth shut?' Her worst fears had come true she would never see Spike again all because she had stopped him from opening up to Rarity she cursed herself for being such a bighead. Soon enough Rarity saw her she hadn't found Spike either, but she wanted to know what had happened she felt a tinge of sadness in her heart. 'Twilight there you are' Rarity trotted up to the sad pony 'what's happened to Spike did you have a fight?' Twilight nodded 'I interfered with something important' 'what's that?' asked Rarity Twilight didn't say anything she had done enough damage. 'I'm going back to the library' wept Twilight 'without Spike?' Rarity was shocked she was concerned about him more than ever now. Rarity had kept a secret away from the others she had a crush on Spike though she wanted no one to know about it in case they thoughtless of her. Now she felt bad for, she had never told him how she felt. Could she tell Twilight no she had to tell Spike, but he was gone she sighed and saw that the sun was setting 'I had better go back home goodnight darling' Rarity went back towards her house 'Goodnight Rarity' Twilight said making her way back to the library.

On her way back she heard a rustling in the bush could it be Spike her heart was in her throat as she looked in the bush, but to her disappointment there was Pinkie pie. 'Surprise' she said 'you're not very good at seeking Twilight I was here ages so did you find Spike?' Twilight shook her head 'I've looked everywhere he's gone' Pinkie pie sighed 'have you checked the library?' Twilight nodded 'goodnight Pinkie' and she made her way back home. As soon as she entered there was Spike putting away the books Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. 'Spike your back' he didn't answer 'you don't know how worried I was about you please don't do that again' Spike just looked at her 'I'm still' 'cross with me' Twilight said 'I'm sorry Spike I was wrong'.

The dragon stood there and saw that she was truly sorry it was time to forgive her he gave his friend a small hug. Twilight was relived that Spike had forgiven her never would she make that mistake again a thought came to her 'hey Spike' 'yeah what is it Twi?' 'Do you want to go to see Rarity tomorrow? She asked Spike stopped 'yes more than anything why bring it up now I thought you found it silly that I have a crush on her?' 'It's just that she seemed awfully concerned about you and who am I to say who you love' Started Twilight. She had teased him about it in the past, but now she was setting things straight.

As she turned to go to bed Spike stopped her 'she was concerned about me you're not just saying that' 'well she seemed anxious about you and I'm not just saying that goodnight Spike' as she got into bed and fell asleep 'goodnight Twilight and thank you ' Spike hopped down from Twilights bed and into his own before he fell asleep all he could think about was Rarity and her concern for him. He smiled he would tell Rarity tomorrow.


End file.
